


Amortentia

by orphan_account



Series: Oisuga Potion Madness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Slytherin Oikawa Tooru, Slytherin Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amortentia:A Love Potion that causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinkerorOikawa gives Suga a love potion
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Oisuga Potion Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Amortentia

Sugawara has had enough of this. What is “this” you ask? Love potions. Suga can barely drink or eat anything without fear of a love potion being mixed into it. Its because its almost time for the Yule ball, and everyone wanted to go with him. He himself wasn’t that keen on going, opting to stay in his room reading or studying. 

“Suga, Suga! I made these chocolates! Id really love it if you ate them~” Suga looks up from his book due to the voice. Standing there, is Yuji Terushima. A third year Griffindor. 

“Oh, thanks,” Terushima smiled and started to turn away before Suga spoke up, “But you know, you should have tried harder to sneak me a love potion,” Terushima stopped in his tracks and his face turned bright red.

“O-oh. Seems you caught me,” Suga heard laughing nearby, and soon the laughing was right next to him. A hand landed on his shoulder. Suga turns over, and theres Tooru Oikawa. A fellow fourth year slytherin. Who just so happens to also be Suga’s best friend.

“You thought you were the first one to try that?” Oikawa was wheezing from laughter. Terushima covers his face and runs off. Oikawa finally calms down and speaks again, “How many have tried that today?” 

“Five,”

“Aww my Suga-chan is popular,” Oikawa smirks. 

“I’m not yours,” Suga rolls his eyes and looks back to his book. 

“Oh, thats right. I came here to bring you a present,” Suga reluctantly looks up from his book to see what his friend brought him.

“Pumpkin juice? Oikawa, thats sweet but I can get it on my o-“ Suga was interrupted by Oikawa. 

“Doesn’t matter! Drink it,” Suga looked at Oikawa weirdly before taking a drink, not suspecting anything considering how close the two were. Oikawa looks at Suga expectantly. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Wait did you pu-“ Suga drops the cup and closes his eyes. Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“Suga-chan? What’s wrong? Oh god I didn’t think the potion wou-“ Suddenly Suga’s eyes shot open and he aggressively pulls Oikawa into a hug. 

“Tooruuu! I can’t stop thinking about youuu. I think I’m like.. in love with you or somethinggg!” Oikawa didn’t expect this reaction, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“You’re in love with me, hm? Well if you are.. how about you go to the Yule ball with me?” Suga nodded his head.

“Yes yes! Of course I would go with youuu! If you went with anyone else it would be a mistakeee! I’m the only one for youuu,” The silver-haired boy grabs the brunette's face and crashes their lips together. The kiss was very forced, and wasn’t what Oikawa expected to be his first kiss from Suga. Before Suga deepened the kiss, Oikawa pushed him back. 

“Let's not get carried away. Its late, we should head back to the dorms. Tomorrow, we can look for what to wear at the ball,” 

“You’ll look amazing in anything you pick, Tooruuu!” Oikawa smirks and stands up, grabbing Suga’s hand. 

“Come on,” 

~~ 

Oikawa sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. He felt warmth around him, and noticed he was wrapped in someone's arms. He looked next to him and there was Suga, peacefully sleeping. 

“That’s weird..” He mumbled under his breath, “I swear I left him asleep in his own bed…” Oikawa shakes his head and untangles himself from the other's arms. He quickly gets himself ready, putting on his uniform. Before he finishes putting on his slytherin tie, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

“Tooru you left me aloneee… I thought you loved me! You’re supposed to stay with me every second of your dayyy..” Suga pouts and places his head on the brunette's shoulder. 

“Sorry Suga-Chan but.. I don’t think that's possible,” He feels the arms around his waist leaving and he’s about to turn around before he feels a sharp pain in his side, “Ow! Did you hit me?” 

“It is possible! If we love each other so much, it's always possible!” Oikawa gives Suga a strange look and finishes putting on his tie. 

“Uhh.. of course, Suga-Chan! Now come on, we were going to go looking for Yule ball outfits, right? Get dressed so we can do that. Suga pouts, but reluctantly gets ready.

~~

“Now Suga-Chan, where should we st-“ Oikawa was cut off by a voice next to him. 

“Hi Oikawa-san!” A Gryffindor girl who seems to be in her second year speaks up. Oikawa is used to random girls talking to him, considering he is popular, “Sorry to ask this out of the blue and you probably already have someone but.. would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?” 

Oikawa was about to reject the girl, before he heard a loud shriek, “Ow! Why did you hit me?” 

“Tooru is mine! He would never want to go to the ball with trash like youu! Back offf!” Oikawa’s eyes widened as Suga went to hit the girl again. He grabbed his arm before he could. 

“Come on, Suga-Chan. That's enou-“

“Noo! This girl was trying to take you from meee! She deserves to be punished,” Suga growls at the girl. The girl shrieked again and ran off, “Tooruuu, you let her get awayyy!” 

“Good! She wasn’t doing anything wrong! God that love portion was a bad idea,” Oikawa thought for a moment, “Come on, I know how to fix this,” 

~~

“Professor Ukai?” Oikawa knocked on his professor’s door, and it opened. 

“Oikawa.. and Sugawara. What do you want?” He leaned against the door frame, waiting for a response. 

“Sorry to bother you sir but.. we have a pretty important problem,” Oikawa glanced towards Suga, who was currently attached to Oikawa’s waist, staring at him lovingly, “I kinda gave him a-“

“Love potion?” Ukai cut the brunette off. Oikawa nodded, “Knew it. He looked like he was under one. Why did you give him one? Didn’t I teach you all how dangerous they are,”

“You did- but I thought.. maybe you were exaggerating? Clearly you weren’t,” Ukai snorts and gets out of the door frame, leaving space for the boys to enter. 

Oikawa placed Suga on a couch and walked over to where Ukai was. He was grabbing a few things and putting them into a cauldron. It wasn’t long before Oikawa felt arms around him again. 

“Suga-chan.. you have to go back to the couch,” He tries to pull the arms off of him, but they wouldn’t budge, “Ugh fine..” 

After a few minutes Ukai spoke up, “Alright I finished the antidote,” He walked over and forcefully made Suga drink the potion. After a few seconds Oikawa felt the arms leave his side. 

“Ugh.. what happened?” Suga said, clearly back to normal. 

“Your friend Oikawa here gave you a love potion,” Ukai said, pouring himself a glass of wine. 

“You. Did. WHAT?” Suga shouts at the taller boy. 

“Uhhh.. will you go to the Yule ball with me?” Suga throws a nearby book at Oikawa. 

“In your dreams!”


End file.
